Midnight Rain
by Amiko Ekito
Summary: what will happen when Sasukes comes back to the village and Naruto spends the night? Naru Sasu fanfiction Yaoi Lemon Boy on boy if you dont like dont read R&R please


**

* * *

**

"Midnight Rain: A SasuNaru Fanfic"  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto  
CAUTION: Yaoi Lemon SasuNaru  
Sorry I didn't like the orginal version and didn't mean to publish it. But I may do anthor when I develope a better story line. "

_pit pat pit pat pit pat pit. . .  
_A light rain fell on the earth, and buildings coming from it like metal trees. A giant silver circle bathed the tops of trees and buildings in a silver water like light due to the rain. In the distance one could hear steady breathing and the breaking of branches. A raven haired teen jumped from tree to tree with each jump a familiar wall was coming into view, he smilied. _tok tok tok tok tok. . . _In a nearby village a blonde haired boy ran down the water slicked streets.  
"Naruto why are you up at 7:30 pm?" asked a villager from a window.  
"Well I am never gonna become Hokage sleeping now am I?" the blonde replied hastily holding back a BELIEVE IT!  
"Sigh, well-" but Naruto was already a blur in the every inreasing rain the pelted the Village Hidden in the Leaves." don't push yourself...when will he ever learn?"  
Naruto jumped onto a tree branch as thunder echoed through the village.

Suddenly lighting Struck the branch Naruto was perched on and he went toppling to the earth below.  
" So Orchimaru is dead - never to return?" asked an incredilous 5th Hokage.  
" Yes Milady my deed is done, pardon me but may I take my leave?" asked the raven from before.  
" My, my impatient are we Sasuke? But fine go ahead I have tons of paper work to do anyway."  
With a bow Sasuke took his leave. He walked down the streets gazing at everything he left behind. Suddenly he sensed a famliar chakra dim as it was he knew it was Naruto.  
"Naruto..." he stated blankly.No reply, he walked a few more feet the stopped staring down at Naruto's body._ Damn Naruto what the hell was he doing out here alone anyway? _Sasuke thought to himself.He caught himself staring at Narutos lips. Shaking his head head he picked up Naruto and started towards his apartment.

* * *

**_XXXSMUTXXXXXXXXSMUTXXXXXSMUTXXXXXXXXSMUTXXXXXXXXXXSMUTXXXXXXXXXXSMUTXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

* * *

Naruto eyes opened, the loverly smell of ramen began to fliter through his nostrils. Suddenly his ears pricked and he was fully awake not even remembering the ramen. He sensed chakra...familiar chakra. He looked around a damp towel hung around his shoulders... Suddenly he remembered he was in Sasukes apartment...That was Sasukes chakra and before you could say Miso Pork Ramen Naruto was in the kitchen door.The image of Sasuke in a yellow frilly apron, disgruntled, and very angry,wooden spoon in hand stiring Barbeque Pork ramen found its way into Narutos brain and made him stifle back a laugh.  
"S-sasuke is-is it really you" murmmered Naruto.  
"Good your awake" came the reply as the older raven turned off the stove and threw away the ramen.  
"WHAT THE...PERFECTLY GOOD...ARE YOU SICK IN THE HEAD?!" screamed Naruto as he ran towards the Trashcan.  
"Please don't tell me yo- aww sick!"  
"What? Its still warm?!"  
"Uhhh so Naruto when are you going home?"  
At this Naruto paused thinking for a moment he did not want to go home and by now it was 8:00"oh I uh could I umm spend the night here please?"  
"WHY THE HELL?"  
"Its just I-I please??"  
Looking at those pleading eyes-Sasuke began to feel himself to harden-he couldn't possible say anything but "Sure why not"

Thirthy minutes later Sasuke trudged back to his room fouton in his hands to find Naruto asleep snoring softly ON HIS BED.  
Angry and aroused Sasuke began to shake Naruto's shoulders. Naruto rose his head and his lips brushed Sasukes, they both blushed a deep red. Now fully aroused Sasuke couldn't take anymore he grabbed the blonde hips kissing him licking his lips pleading for entance into the moist heat that was Naruto's mouth. Naruto complied after minutes of resisting- he to was begining to feel his cock swell with pleasure-and Sasukes tongue thrust deep into his mouth running along the silky surface of Naruto's tongue. Naruto moaned as He broke the kiss to take off his shirt and Sasuke followed in suit. A few moments later Naruto was pushed down on the bed; Sasuke fluttering kisses along his jawline. Naruto rocked his hips and their arousels stroked they both moaned in pleasure. Then Sasuke moved down toward Naruto's taunt nipples. Sasuke played with the nubs of flesh as he ravished Naruto's mouth, finally they pull back breathing heavily. Naruto's and Sasuke's faces were flushed with lust. They stared at each other with hooded eyes. Naruto moved forward and kissed along Sasuke jaw. Sasuke then stroked Narutos bared chest and slid his tongue along Naruto's Navel. To Naruto Sasuke's tongue was like fire that fueled his need his yearning. Sasuke's tongue licked along the waistline of Naruto's boxers. Naruto bucked his hips forward as Sasuke's thumbs toyed with the waist line pulling the down then back up  
"Nnngh...Sas...don't teas...aahh...please..." at this Sasuke smirked and gingerly pulled down the boxers to Naruto's knees.

Naruto's erection sprung free from its confines and Sasuke couldn't think he could get any harder but he did. His hand reached out and his thumb brushed the tip  
"Sasuke...!" moaned out Naruto.  
Sasuke smirked and rubbed his thumb along the tip, the sensitive underside; earning generous moans from Naruto. Suddenly Sasukes hand dropped and he wimpered at th loss but before he could beg Sasuke to keep touching him PLEASE keep touching him pure fiery lust shot through his body. Sasukes tongue pressed agaisnt the head; still oozing precum Sasuke savored the taste and ran his tongue along the underside then the head again. Naruto couldn't hold it in any more he screamed Sasukes name at the top of his lungs as his orgasm erupted from with in him. His body shuddered with pleasure and his head fell against the pillow. In this short time Sasuke had taken off his boxers and was coatring three fingers with Naruto's seed.  
He smirked"Naruto I am not finished with you yet..."  
Naruto lifted his head waves of pleasure still crashing over him. He spred his legs and nodded. Sasuke took a finger a slipped it into Naruto's opening Naruto moaned, and Sasuke grinned and added another finger streching Naruto' opening needing to bury him inside Naruto heat wanting to hear Naruto scream his name again. Quickly he added the third finger and he hit Naruto's sweet spot.

Naruto was getting hard as Sasuke toyed with his prostate.  
"Sasuke I need ...nnnng...you in...ahh...me now..."Sasuke quickly pulled out his fingers and Naruto coated Sasukes arousal with his seed from earlier spreading his legs father still Naruto nodded again. And Sasuke placed the head of his shaft at Naruto's newly streched opening.Sasuke cursed himself after he had thrust to quickly and to deep inside Naruto. Naruto screamed out in pain.Naruto nodded after about ten minutes and Sasuke couldn't wait any longer he found himself thrusting in and out fast and hard, the muscles that were Naruto's ass kneaded and clentched his dick causing him to thrust harder and faster. NAruto's screams of pleasure and pain echoed through the room; Naruto was on the egde of his orgasm and he was about to come again when Sasuke Squeazed the base of his cock prevented the orgasm.  
" Sasu...nnng...please.." Naruto whimpered  
" No dobe, I want you to cum with me..." whispered Sasuke seductivly  
At that Naruto whimpered but complied; he screamed out in pain as Sasuke began to thrust again harder more savagely Sasuke had been hitting Naruto's prostate dead on for the last half hour and with each thrush his neglected cock swelled with the prevention of his orgasm. Sasuke did not know why it was taking so long for his orgasm to wash over him. Suddenly he switched positions and rocked back on his heels. Naruto was now in his lap and He tried his best to thrust in and out over and over. Suddenly he could feel his orgasm swelling inside him and he let go of Narutos cock and Naruto came hard his scream of pleaseure pushed Sasuke over the edge and he released himself inside of Naruto. Fatigued and out of breath Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and held him in his arms tight against his chest. They fell asleep that way that night and every night from then on.

* * *

** that was a sappy crappy ending but whatever R&R did you like the sorta llemon thingy please tell me **


End file.
